The goal of this research project is to perform prospective randomized clinical trial of the efficacy of combining intravenous and/or intralesional and intravenous Corynebacterium parvum and local radiation therapy in the management of patients with carcinomas of the head and neck regions. Further, following completion of a toxicity phase study of C. parvum administered intraperitoneally, we hope to do a prospective randomized trial of the efficacy of combining intraperitoneally administered C. parvum followed by chemotherapy and/or radiation therapy in management of patients with ovarian carcinoma. Our intention is to monitor the patients' lymphoreticular systems and immunological reactivities by assessing prior to and following treatment the following parameters: macrophage spreading index using tumor antigen prepared from tumors with the same histological type from other patients; phagocytic activity of peripheral blood monocytes; reaction of the patient to Corynebacterium parvum in terms of delayed hypersensitivity tests and a level of anti-C parvum antibody; standard delayed hypersensitivity test to common allergens and, if possible, enumeration of the number of macrophages in the patient's tumor before and following C. parvum treatment. For the trial of C. parvum and radiation therapy in the treatment of the head and neck carcinomas we expect to have more than 200 patients entered into the trial in a three year period.